Not Them Too
by skiddliebop
Summary: The Axis Powers now have a list too. Shall we find out what they shouldn't do?


**PROCRASTINATION! FTW! 'M back.  
**

**Be warned, there are probably going to be references to 'That/It' in every one of these stories. It's hard to do these without something of that nature. I'm sorry if that's not your cup of tea(Arthur! Get out of here!) and I'm sorry I forgot to warn you. If you don't understand these references(No one has told me what 69 means yet, I just heard it from the guys at school and I figured it was something pervy, so I used it) please don't go and ask your parents what they mean, I might get in trouble and we don't want that. I don't have a dirty mind, I have a sexy imagination.(I don't remember where I got that from...)**

**I had more help! Danke to BetweenLines55 for #2 and I3Len for #9**

ATTENTION! ATTENTION ALL AXIS POWERS! I have a document here from a time traveler(called himself 'The Doctor'...Didn't say where he came from...) of things that I'm not supposed to let the Axis Powers do.

*Hem hem*

#1. Feliciano is not to paint mustaches on the pictures in Mr. Roderich's house(Austria!)

2\. Feli is not to rope Ludwig into singing the F.U.N. song(Spongebob? A/N I've never watched it)

3\. Feli is not to pick locks from any house to sneak in to grab food(coughRoderichcough)

4\. Kiku is not to set up cameras in Arthur's bedroom just because he thinks that 'something' might happen

5\. Or Alfred's, Francis', Hercules', Any of the Allies, other Axis, Antonio, etc.

6\. No bringing up the Nazi's anyone, Ludwig gets depressed

7\. Kiku is not to show any one any of the Drama Cd's

8\. Kiku is not to have a get together with Francis and Elizabeta(Hungary)

9\. Ludwig is to stop trying to ship off Feli, it doesn't work anyway

10\. Kiku needs to stop trying to have the 2p's over...

11\. The end result could be fatal

12\. We aren't going to do the 'Creep'

13\. We aren't going to wear crabs on our head, are we Feli?

14\. We aren't going to make an entire dance routine with Alfred for 'Party Rock Anthem'

15\. Or 'Sexy and I Know It'

16\. 'Call Me Maybe' is another no

17\. 'Bad Romance'

18\. 'Pay Phone'

19\. 'What Makes You Beautiful'

20\. 'Gangnam Style'

21\. 'It will Rain' Bruno Mars

22\. 'Domino' Jessie J

23\. 'Feel So Close' Calvin Harris

24\. 'The One That Got Away' shouldn't even need to be on this list...

25\. 'Give Your Heart A Break' Demi Lovato

26\. 'Moves Like Jagger'

27\. I'm now going to get off those before someone kills me

28\. Feli is not allowed to curse

29\. We are not going to bring up Holy Roman Empire

30\. Kiku is not going to paint part of his thumb red and then show his 'trick' to Hercules and Sadiq

31\. We are not going to watch 'Sailor Moon'

32\. Or 'Ouran High School Host Club'

33\. 'FullMetal Alchemist'

34\. 'FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'

35\. 'Black Butler'(Kuroshitsuji)

36\. 'Save Me Lollipop!'

37\. 'Shugo Chara'

38\. 'Princess Tutu' (A/N: OMG Fakir...8D)

39\. 'Pretty Cure'

40\. 'Naruto'

41\. 'One Piece'

42\. 'Death Note'

43\. 'Dragon Ball'

44\. 'Dragon Ball Z'

45\. Geez guys...How long is this?

46\. 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'

47\. 'Durarara'

48\. 'Bleach'

49\. 'High school of the Dead'

50\. 'Fruits Basket'(A/N: *Evil laughter*)

51\. 'Hellsing'

52\. Kiku? Do you have something you need to tell us?

53\. 'Tokyo Mew Mew'

54\. 'Cowboy Bebop'

55\. 'Vampire Knight'

56\. 'The Wall Flower'

57\. 'D. Grey-man'

58\. 'Fairy Tail'

59\. 'Spice and Wolf'

60\. Oh my gosh...I think it's over...

61\. We are not going to do any anime quizes

62\. We aren't going to read any stories about any of the either(A/N: Oh how Ironic...)

63\. We are not going to talk about any of your soccer/football games

64\. It only ends up with a class A+ argument

65\. We are not going to ask Feli about 'Holy Rome'

66\. Or about his younger self

67\. We are not going ask Ludwig about his younger days on earth

68\. Kiku stop making gifs that make no sense

69\. ...Kiku you're supposed to be a closet pervert...

70\. We have enough white flags, you can slow down Feli

71\. Kiku, don't stay up to late drawing, please

72\. Don't bring up the nuclear bombings of Japan around Kiku

73\. This is going to stay pg13

74\. Hopefully.

75\. No one is going to touch Ludwig's potatoes

76\. No one is to touch Romano's tomatoes

77\. We are not going to dress any one up in cosplay if they don't want to do it

78\. You can if they are willing

79\. No Kiku, there will be no Englandcest

80\. Or Americacest

81\. Stop trying to pair people together if they don't like the other person(A/N Kiku cannot. However, the rest of the Fandom(Besides Elizaveta(Hungary) and Taiwan(Lin Yi Ling/Xiao Mei) can ship as they wish)

82\. We are not going to bring up April Fools day

83\. We are not going to mention the fact that Feli defies the law of gravity and can fly across the screen

84\. You guys aren't going to buy Chinese Finger Traps

85\. Feli has had some traumatic experiences with those...

86\. No, we are not going to a con

87\. I don't care where it is, we aren't going guys

88\. There shall be no Germancest for Kiku

89\. Or Italycest(Itacest?)

90\. And we aren't going to have the other countries model for doushinji

91\. Especially if its supposed to have mature content

92\. We are not going to argue over what the zodiac year is

93\. Ludwig, please keep those magazines to yourself

94\. Feli, keep your clothes on when we have guests

95\. That includes me and the readers

96\. We aren't going to argue over medals in the olympics

97\. We aren't going to brag about them either

98\. I'M BEING SERIOUS FELI. WE HAVE ENGOUGH WHITE FLAGS FOR THE NEXT MILLENNIUM

99\. Why don't you draw on some of them: make them interesting

100\. Clean up after yourselves guys, it's pissing Ludwig off

101\. Please don't train with sharp swords, Feli keeps accidentally cutting people...

HAHAHAHAHA. IT IS DONE. YAY.

This one took a really long time guys, I'm sorry...

Ahhhh... I don't know what to say. I'm on like 36 on another Allied one If any one wants to drop suggestions.

**Review please**, I'd like to know which ones you y'alls liked the most!

What should I do next(Group wise)? Should I put periods at the end of each #? Would that make it easier to read?


End file.
